Bleeding at the end
by Juggernaut7654
Summary: My first story ever Main villain is a Japanese Shogun/warlord The only things I own are my original characters, everything else is owned by either the owners of Call of duty or a few things are from Beawolf's pen's story "Don't Fear the Reaper" and finally the character Wolfe is owned by Wolfe47
1. In the beginning

_-1-_

**AN:**

**Wolfe: ok, ladies and gentlemen this is the first chapter of a little story a friend is writing. His name is Juggernaut, just call him Jug ok? and he is the main author, I merely edit. Say hi bro**

**Jug: sup **

**Wolfe: ok so like I said I edit, this was done as a spinoff of Beawolf's pen's story Don't Fear the Reaper. This is basically a background on the character Wolfe…**

**Jug: and equally so about my own characters wolfy my pal**

**Wolfe: …since he was only mentioned for a few chapters and he may be leaving soon but this allows you to just look at his story before that story. If I am correct this is three years before operation: Sand Viper, five before the Almagro 'killing' and seven before the ODIN incident. Now on with the story.**

Fire blazed over Wolfe's back, burning flesh and causing the air to be filled with the foul stench of emblazoned meat. Wolfe practically jumped out of the virtual reality simulator "for the love of God!' a man yelled in a Russian accent "Ricky will you stop with the medieval D & D crap?!" the man was a fellow member of Nemesis-squad; his name was Romanov, Roman for short. The look on the young soldier's sporadic face caused Ricky, the loveable technician to keel over with laughter "it's not funny!" Roman swore. "hey I'm the one who always ends up as a human barbecue, you don't see me complaining" Wolfe said "_all class three personnel report to the war room_" the intercom blared this message three clear times "that means us lets go double time!" Wolfe ordered as he walked to the war room with Roman. He remembered how hard it had been to get on the class three personnel list, "yeesh I didn't even get a raise." He thought "Hey boss stop daydreaming were running late c'mon!" Roman said. He's always so paranoid about time, but I guess that's normal when you work with explosives. As they wound their way through the maze of halls that built up the underground base known as the Citadel, this place would be the temporary home for my merry band of 'thieves'. The entire place was a maze the crew couldn't decide whether it was built like this to confuse intruders or if it was simply bad architecture. "This would be a really bad place for a zombie movie" Roman said "I mean where is the armory anyway?" This place is a good maze, new halls split off every ten feet, every hall except for the main five halls contained three or four rooms on the left and right of each sub-hall entrance; Every main hall contains twenty-sub halls. That means there are one hundred and twenty to one hundred and sixty rooms per main hall that mean in total there are….a lot of rooms, all of them circled around the war room, each hall held different resources and thus was colored coded uniquely, red keycards go to the red hall which contains weapons; though the walls and roofs remained a futuristic and sterile white. Lost in his thoughts and examination of the Citadel Wolfe bumped into some guy in a suit, he had ebony black hair parted to the right with pale skin, the tone of his skin was emphasized by his hair color and clothing making him appear vamperic. He didn't look like anyone I had seen here before "hey who are you?" Wolfe asked "ha, that's above your pay grade buddy" Anger began to swell in Wolfe, he was about to say something when Roman began to goad him about how late they were. Wolfe checked his watch, "Aw shit! We are late well whatever time to follow Romans lead!" Wolfe thought as he began a jog to catch up with Roman midway through his run he looked back at the vamperic man who was already gone. "I'll have to deal with him later." He thought. When he was just about to pass Roman he yelled "were late c'mon" in a taunting voice, the aggravation on Romans face was visible he began to sprint behind Wolfe, nearly passing him… _nearly. _Just before they got to the war room they slowed in unison, but still kept a good pace, and began to move silently as not to either interrupt the meeting or to get seen walking in late. They assumed a low stance with one arm forward and one arm back they moved in total silence, well almost total they were both stiff after sitting in the VR machine too long. After a few minutes they reached their seats with only one strange look from Commander Isenberg and they assumed that they were in the clear "You are so not in the clear" Tessa said. Wolfe hadn't even realized that he had sat next to one of his other squad mates. After a few minutes all the other squads had been dispatched to private briefing rooms for more information on missions. Nemesis-squad however, remained "Alright boys!" Isenberg said with the booming voice of a commander "I got bad news for you, at 0600 this morning we received news that a Warlord in Japan is beginning a crusade over any land he doesn't control, he's moving fast and already has half of the main island under his command" the commander paused and showed graphs of deaths both civilian and military and a large screen with a timer showing the estimated time until total domination of Japan. "We're not sure if this _shogun_ is any threat to us, but to be safe were sending you boys in to recon the area, gather data on troops, and report back" the rising anxiety spawned murmurs among the squad, and multiple curses. "Now get your gear and get ready to HALO jump in two hours" when Isenberg said HALO jump there was visible remorse on the face of every squad member. Isenberg laughed and stated "I used to hate them too, nevertheless you got to do it now stop whining and start moving!" the entire squad perked up in unison, flew out of their chairs, saluted their commander then took off running for their gear. The whole Squad ran single file down the hall; I was in front with Roman behind me and Tessa behind him. They made a good pace, slow enough to avoid crashing into all the other squads moving around just like them, but fast enough to get to our prep room. They reached the door and with a swipe of Wolfe's keycard they each went to our own corners. One corner was empty. They lost a good man on their last mission…no one talked about it. Roman silently shoved C4, fragmentation grenades and a whole array of explosive tools "uh, Roman…this is a recon mission" Wolfe said. "I know I like explosive recon for, when it is no longer recon" Roman said defiantly. With a sigh Wolfe finished prepping his gear It was standard stuff, flash bangs, breaching charges, two suppressors, on for his rifle an M4, and the other for his pistol an M9. It was standard gear, but it covered all his basic needs. With all his items in order I double checked my gear then examined his squad. First was Roman, the crazy bastard, he's got Russian background, you can see it easily, his hair was a bright white-blonde color that shined in the light of the room. He wears his hair in a short fashion, brushed forward sticking up just over his forehead. His features are sharp and his face maniacal but happy and joyous at the same time. He finished grabbing his gear, two tac-9 submachine guns equipped with a few attachments laser modules, and suppressors he added, reluctantly added but attached nonetheless. This guy makes me more nervous than I've ever been, but I trust him. Okay so Romans all set what about Tessa? "Hey Tessa, Roman, how you holding up" Wolfe said "excited!" Roman said in is Russian accent making it sound cliché "very excited!" Like I said nerve racking but trustworthy. "Tessa did you not hear me or are you not talking?" Wolfe said he always does his best to keep good tabs on his team. "Just queasy, that's all" Tessa said. She never did like the HALO jump, one too many close calls during training he guessed. "Hey don't worry about the jump; Roman and I got your back" Wolfe said. Wolfe stared at her, content to do so until she responded; during this he decided to examine her as well. She was from somewhere out in the country, with a light accent that hides her heritage much more that Romans thicker accent, but Tessa's features were a dead giveaway for her ancestry. Her hair was slightly curled with a blazing auburn color that fell just beyond her shoulders. Her face was petite and dotted with a fair few freckles; her body looked like one of those girls you see in music videos or some magazine somewhere. "These are good people" He thought."_My _people and I will protect my brothers and sisters with my life." Wolfe rose to his feet and moved to the door, ready to leave. "Hey boss, don't forget the flares" Roman said. Crap. Wolfe walked back to his locker, grabbed the flares "hmm what color? Scarlet, red, brick red, or just plain old red?" he thought. Whilst in his locker Wolfe examined his own face cold sweat on his brow, he always got nervous before missions, skin was paler than normal due to his time underground he typically had a nice tan on his Caucasian skin. His hair was longer than Romans with no particular order or styling. Wolfe sighed he was going to have to get a buzz soon, his hair was far too long and some higher up desk jockey is going to whine. He didn't like getting a buzz his hair is a dark blonde color and thus it nearly matches his skin when tanned, making him look bald from a distance. I'm too young to be bald dammit he thought as he sighed. "Alright let's move out" Wolfe said "we needed to be in the air fifteen minutes ago c'mon move it!" The whole squad perked up and with their light bags in tow jogged to the elevator.

**AN:**

**Jug: ok guys hope you enjoyed and please give me any constructive flamers can go to hell. BYE NOW.**


	2. Drake

|_2_|

_**Wolfe- well, my sincere apologies on how long this took to get out I have no excuse for it. **_

_**Drake- it's his fault…**_

_**Wolfe-SHUT UP DRAKE!, *sighs* ok thanks to Beawolf's Pen and Marsha Reed Will for the reviews. Now ON TO THE CHAPTER!**_

_**Drake- *opens chocolate bar***_

_-Drake-_

He woke to alarms sounding - HIS alarms. First floor had been tripped. The second was being entered. Third floor…? Safe – but, not for long. Whoever this is, they are fast! Military elite? Spec ops? Drake rushed from his bed, grabbed essential gear and checked alarms once again. Second floor was un-breached what are they doi- the entire underground complex going dark froze every thought in his mind and replaced them with one, single notion. Spec ops, definitely Spec ops.

The entire building was now set aglow by dim chemical lights. No doubt they would have thermal or night vision, maybe both. Scared, but calm drake ran to the supply room it was where he kept the majority of his things, do-dahs, and what-cha-call-its; but of course he left basic items in his chambers. Those meager supplies' contained only a small pistol, a knife, and a flash bang. As soon as there was actual danger he instantly regretted not sleeping in the supply cache, after a few moments of panic filled running he found himself in the heavenly room with his weapons, guns, and tools of torture.

The room was long, narrow and lined with guns and other war tools, blast shields that slid from sides of the weapon cabinets were, just as the cabinets, made of solid steel. He slid them out, three pairs of them at ten feet intervals this allowed the room that was essentially a hallway and already one hell of a choke point, and turned it into a death trap for any and all who entered. Once the room was defendable he gathered supplies. The first thing he grabbed was not a gun, or a laser, or a bomb. No, it was a suit that was pure black with an almost metallic look, along with that he grabbed a belt, throwing knifes inlaid and hidden, a suit jacket with tens of hidden pockets, all loaded to the brim, and finally a cigar case and zippo lighter for the cool I'm-fucking-awesome effect. Then at last satisfied with his apparel Drake ran to the pistol rack and took a custom made .45 suppressed, in place of his dainty 'pea shooter'. A little saddened that he had no time to admire the pistol, the work of art that it was, he rushed over to the rifle rack, examined it and decided on the rifle in the middle. In a moment he examined his gun it was a standard American military automatic rifle… His heart leapt to his throat and his stomach dropped to the floor. Drake didn't own a single gun or bullet that was not custom made. He turned and saw the butt of his custom rifle clothesline him with a shot to the nose. His last though before it all went black?

Fuckin' Spec ops.

_**-Wolfe-**_

Wolfe and Roman slept as they rode in the jump jet. Tessa rarely slept on planes, only when her tiredness outweighed her fright. After a while both Roman and Wolfe had awoken and decided it would be best if they stayed awake with Tessa. The cramped, stuffy airplane and the speed at which they were going made Tessa cringe and jump at every noise. Wolfe wished that he could do something, anything to help his friend, comrade, bro- er sister-in-arms find rest in the long hours of their flight; but is was a plight he could not solve. He checked and double checked his gear; Roman and Tessa were quick to do so as well when they noticed Wolfe's actions. He would like to think that Tessa found solace in the action of examination, but knowing her fear it was probably doing nothing to help with his luck it was probably making things worse.

After long, seemingly unending hours they finally reached Japan. 'Fucking finally!' Wolfe thought 'I can get of this damn pla- wait going down their means I will risk my own life and the lives of those who follow me, well shit maybe planes aren't so bad.' "Ten minutes till jump get ready ladies!" the pilot said over the intercom. With military precision the soldiers popped up and got their parachutes and G-force suits on, they had some fancy name but their the same thing pilots use in jets. They all slid the breathing masks on, the thin air would suffocate them otherwise. Wolfe spoke through his mask distorting his voice as he tried to make the squad heard him clearly "Ready?" after some nods and thumbs up he continued "First me, then Tessa, and then Roman." Wolfe turned to another soldier to his left "you ready sergeant?!" the Sergeant, who went by his last name of Jones nodded. He appeared to be nervous, who could blame him? It as his first real jump after all. "Hey, just don't get your mind all jumbled up, think clearly be smart you'll get you and your men out fine got it?". He nodded and Wolfe turned to the other seven soldiers. He being the highest ranking called to all of them. "You all ready!?" A muffled "Yes Sir!" rose from the masked soldiers. "Jump in 5 seconds!" the pilot said as the planes hanger door opened.

'Well shit some warning would have been nice.' Wolfe thought as he grunted in acknowledgement

_**~Drake…**_

He woke in his kitchen, one sole light above his head, blinding his unadjusted pupils. He heard voices, soldiers. The bastards didn't know he was awake and were reporting, through a video call, to their commander. He took the soon to be ended moments he had hungrily and quietly. After a moment of waking he examined himself, his belt, shoes, and suit jacket lay on his counter top along with his emptied clips and pistol.

His shirt was spotted with a little blood. 'I don't remember fighting' he thought. Then drake wriggled his nose and grunted in pain, he could feel the bandages now. They were expertly and tightly laced across his nose that had been set. 'Oh, that's where the blood came from' he thought, and his pained yelp grabbed the attention of the soldiers, who promptly went over to their prisoner. With the sole light on him Drake couldn't see the men, but there was about six or seven, maybe eight of them. They all circled him with his hands bound and nose broken. They were trying to intimidate him, on most people this would work amazingly, Drake however was _not_ most people. So of all the things he could do.

He started talking shit

"Who the FUCK stole my gun and broke my nose?!" Drake asked with rage filling his voice

"Ha, that was Mitch's handy work" a soldier said

"Shut it! The chief gave us codenames for a reason! This guy is dangerous" a female soldier said

"Which one of you is Mitch? Drake said

"M-me" a young soldier

"Fuck you Mitch, Fuck. You" Drake said

_**~Wolfe…**_

It took a few minutes to calm Tessa after the Jump, but once it was done she steeled herself and was once again a deadly, professional, soldier ready for her mission. Wolfe's pocket buzzed as he pulled out a clicker. A clicker was a small black device that clicked out Morse code it had two buttons, emergency and receive. He fished in his pockets for pencil and paper then hit receive. Using a rock that was only semi-flat he translated the fast message in seconds it read

'EAST/TWO CLICKS/END'

"Alright people lets move! Two clicks east! Double time it, come on!"

His squad mates stood from their stone seats and began a moderate jog east. They passed through beautiful autumn forest with small creeks and lush wildlife. It was amazing the trees were spread out enough so they could see nothing but a sea of orange hues. Wolfe himself was amazed at the beauty and only hoped it would not be destroyed by the civil war here. After a long run they reached a tall concrete building.

It looked civilian but there was no other structures nearby this had to be it. "Over there" Tessa said pointing to a maintenance door to their left. "Alright" Wolfe said with appreciation "Move, keep your heads on a swivel" and they did, with rifles raised they walked at a brisk pace to the door each step leaving with a near racking crunch. When they finally reached the door he crouched down and began to work on the lock. The others mirrored his stance only facing his flank to cover him and in moments the door was open and they stepped into the fresh hell that was waiting for them.

_**~Drake…**_

A few minutes after their pleasant conversation the soldiers took turns glaring at him then the video conference with their commander, which drake was not allow to see but still heard but only the barest amount of information was able to be gathered. After what seemed like an eternity they brought the video conference screen in front of Drake. A man, an older man maybe in his late fifty's? He was clearly someone of stature and command but he didn't look military, probably a politician.

"I have an offer for you Drake. " the man said

Definitely a politician

"Oh, and would that include giving my gun back and untying me?" Drake said

"We are not thieves, return his items, immediately…but don't cut him loose, yet" the man said as he lifted a glass of water and took a slow drink. That made Drake realize how thirsty he was, the mother fucker was taunting him. A soldier stepped forward and put Drakes rifle on the counter with his other items, and Drake saw his face; the face of the soldier who broke his nose. "The offer is this: we free you and then you help secure data that is rather valuable to me. We have already sent a squad to retrieve it, but their odds of success are small. They are worth quite a lot though and saving them would give you a bonus in addition to your pay, which I promise you will be quite handsome." The man said

"What's the bonus?" Drake asked

"The name and location of the man who sold you out so we could capture you" the man said

"I'm in" Drake said. It felt like someone had punched him in the gut, someone _betrayed_ me?!

"Good, rejection would have meant death. Soldiers cut him loose. Drake you can assemble your gear on the plane. We need you in japan, _**NOW" **_

"Wait, what do you mean now? How am I going to get their _**now?**_"

"You're going to take a shortcut through space"

_**(AN)**_

_**Wolfe- you're crazy you know that? **_

_**Drake- yep**_

_**Wolfe- anyway, R&R please that would be greatly appreciated and if anyone wants to ask questions feel free to do so. Bye now.**_


End file.
